Cluster Rebirth
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Everything did not end up happy ever after however they get their second chance in life.
1. Prologue

The end of the final episode did not go as happy as everyone thought.

Kala knew she died as she entered the darkness. The bullet had hit her head. Not long after, in their most vulnerable state, the sensates and their partners were killed.

.

.

.

They did not know where they were.

All they knew was that they were together on the same little branch of an enormous tree.

"Kala"

"Wolfgang"

"Riley"

"Capheus"

"Lito"

"Sun"

"Nomi"

"Will"

The tree, the holy spirit, told them they still had a duty to fulfill therefore...

The wind blew the eight leaves and spread it across the world.

"Your second chance. Take it or leave it".

.

.

.

"What the-?", was the same thought the five year olds all had.


	2. Chapter 1

It all came back to them. All the fun times. The sorrowful times. The times when they fought together, borrowing each others skills and abilities and then...

They all saw each other.

Riley viewed the blonde haired kid in front of her. From her memories his name was whispered.

"Will is that you?", the boy reacted and hugged her crying.

Crying, not like a child but as a person that had lived a hard life, he held her tightly, afraid to lose her.

The two finally broke away and faced the six others. They were all children but they understood at the same time that they weren't.

"Nomi?", Kala called out to the young boy beside her.

The boy nodded tearfully.

"Kala!", Wolfgang picked the girl up and spun her around.

Sun looked stunned but then checked her surroundings. If she was a child that it had to mean her mother was alive!

As she thought of that all the sensates in her cluster suddenly went to their parents who were still alive at this point. Their mothers or fathers gave them a welcoming warm embrace while still wondering what was up with them.

[Capheus]

I hugged my mother as I cried hard in her embrace. My mother simply hugged me and did not ask any questions. Just like the times when I had nightmares. However much this situation was a crazy one in the eyes of others I simply wanted to cry. I had just experienced death after all! And I thought I would never get to see my mother or my best friend. Speaking of him. I realized that I was now back to when I was only seven years old. I had yet to meet him... and my sister. I could prevent everything bad up until the time I really met the people I was connected with.

[Will]

Capheus was not alone in that thought. Whatever had made us go back through time to our childhood had certainly given us a second chance. And now it was up to us whether to take it or not.

My father muttered and wondered what was wrong with me as I hugged him tightly. I did not want to let go. I knew that behind that mask of a man he really was smiling over his child hugging him.

This time I swore not to cause trouble for him like I did when I was a rebellious child.

[Nomi]

Years of fighting with my mother had left me estranged with her, however when I woke up after having been killed as if it all was a nightmare I still hugged the woman I hated ever since she couldn't accept me for me. I realized how much I really had missed my mother's embrace. However that did not mean that I still intended to be her little boy Mikael. I was Nomi. A woman.

.

.

.

The cluster discussed their deaths, Whispers, BPO and the fact that they were all children now.

"So what do we do now?", Riley dared to ask the question they all had thought of.

"Kill my father", Wolfgang answered bitterly as he had just gone up to the roof top at his house to have some privacy after his mother got beaten up for "babying" him.

Everyone looked at him, even if they all knew they were older, they were still children.

"There is no compromising. That man has to go. Along with my uncle", his eyes showed how dead set he was on doing it.

"Then it can't be helped. We've all already killed before so we're used to it", Nomi said.

"Okay, however I don't think we should change history totally as it could make our future lives worse than before. Besides technology is so not developed right now", Nomi said looking at her fat computer. "Controlling CCTV is out of question".

"My house don't use that type of security. At least not yet", Wolfgang took out cigarettes naturally.

Kala took the cigarette away from him and threw it away.

"You're a child now Wolfgang. I can't have you ruining your lungs at that age when I still don't have your babies".

Everyone looked at her and she blushed in embarrasement..

"You want to bear my children", Wolfgang said smugly.

Kala continued to blush and did not know what to say after her emotional outburst. Everyone else around them felt that it was just so weird hearing children (adults in children form) talking about having children when they were still children.

"Okay, let's come up with a plan of getting rid of the guy before he kills your mother", Will stood up and looked out the window. "Last time you could kill him because you had enough strength. However since you're only five and you won't have enough strength to choke him I suggest we kill through things which the law of physics can help us with. Like dropping a rock on his head from a building or something. Or put drugs in his beer before slitting his throat".

Everyone just looked at him. Riley placed a hand on his shoulder with an evil smile on her face.

"Will I never thought you could get so dark".

"But they were good suggestions", Wolfgang approved.

"Speaking of good suggestions. How about that singing of yours?", Riley looked at him. "You're not afraid of your father anymore so will you continue to sing?".

Wolfgang thought for a minute.

"I suppose I will".

"Maybe you will end up becoming a star", Capheus and Lito sang in choir.

"Yeah, right".

"It's not impossible. Nothing is impossible from today on".

.

.

.

Anton picked up the beer to drink in his hand. He was walking on the street in the middle of the night when suddenly all the street lights broke and it became a total darkness. He swore to the sky but did not really mind as he saw light on the other side of the dark rode. Before he knew it he felt something cold to his throat and then something that stung for awhile. He was still alive even so and then he was set on fire. He wanted to yell but his chords had been cut. No sound came out and he died in despair. A befitting death of a man like him.

A dark figure disappeared in the darkness as the light returned.

The next day that part of the street was being investigated but nobody could find any clues. In the end the investigation had to stop.

All eight of them stood beside coffin. When people had disappeared out of view Wolfgang spit on Anton's face before he went to look for his mother. His mother was crying and Wolfgang couldn't tell wether it was because of joy, sadness or relief that the monster was now gone.

Meanwhile the funeral went on, in another part of the world a celebration in the honor of Ganesha happened. The other sensates in Kala's cluster certainly enjoyed the experience. They ate food, or rather Kala did and the others got to taste them. In order not to seem weird they had learned not to talk themselves unless they were truly alone.

Having gotten another chance in life was truly worth celebrating.

It also made it easier for them in school and with life.

Lito was not afraid to openly express his gayness and entered many auditions for roles in movies. Nomi told her parents that she wanted to be a girl and managed to convince her father that she still would be the person they always had known just that her body would change into a the type of body she wanted it to be. Wolfgang lived a more happier life with his mother who opened a food store he sometimes helped in. He entered a choir and everything until one day he even got scouted. Sun made sure to start training martial arts and built herself up to the body that beat Detective Mun in a fight during middle school. Kala did not intend to marry Rajan and decided that in the future she would study medecine in Germany abroad just so that she could be with Wolfgang. Wolfgang however planned to travel down to India so that he could be with Kala. Riley didn't do anything out of ordinary except saving money to go to America. Will thought that him becoming a cop was useless in the first place as he was more fit for criminality and defying laws however he did not have evil intentions. Instead he decided to become someone respected but clean person in the underworld. He started it small in his neighborhood. Becoming someone strong yet not someone who would simply cause trouble. Eventually he became someone known among the children and a lot of them saw him as their leader.

There were many things in the world that the sensates wished to changed but in reality only a few of them could be changed. That was why events like for example 9/11 could not be prevented since there already were terrorists on the plane who could control it from inside. Nomi tried her best to control as many planes from her computer and land them safely. Who knew that there were more terrorists on more planes that weren't on their news in their previous lives. Thankfully Will was at the Twin towers and hit the fire alarms an hour before the attack. The people being hurt or dead was reduced.

Although they could not completely prevent 9/11 they however would continue to try their best to stop as many crimes as possible while also keeping an eye on BPO and on Whisper as well as Angelica and Jonas.

However some good events were certainly welcome. For example the development of internet. Google. Facebook. Youtube. Smartphones. It was lucky they had memories of the past of events of successful companies like these.

.

.

.

Three years passed by and they all were ten years old. Wolfgang knew it was now that he would meet Feelix in detention. The only problem they weren't the only one. Due to his singing in choir and also his debut in the music industry, his intimidating aura, light humor he became quite popular while Felix was someone in other people's eyes that could simply dream of being friends with him. However Wolfgang just walked into the detention room and started talking with Felix. Felix was no doubt loyal and the brother he always dreamed of having. Speaking of siblings. His mother gave birth to a girl and she was so lovable. Felix was the only person Wolfgang had ever showed his home to and shared his painful past with. He even introduced the rest of his cluster to him later on in their friendship. Because that was how much he trusted Felix.

Sun of course stopped caring about what her father wanted or her brother. She was sick and tired of taking care of the brat that would eventually stab her in the back and kill their father. Had her brother been raised with her he might not have turned out to be like he became. However her father spoiled him and let him hang around with other chaebol kids who were arrogant and pompous little brats.

"There's no hope for him, is there?", Capheus looked down on his little sister while talking with Sun.

"No, and this time I'm not going down for his sake", she told him. "Anyway it's going well with your restaurant so I suppose you won't need to give your sister up now for a covenant".

"Yes, mother has enough milk to feed her and we have enough money from the restaurant to feed her too", his baby sister started smelling and so he handed her to his mother and took over her work.

"She's here again?", a boy in his age arrived at the restaurant.

"Yes", Capheus looked at Jela before looking at Sun.

Although Jela thought Capheus was mentally sick at first he eventually got over it and started believing as he saw some martial moves he did not believe Capheus could simply learn without a teacher. Problem was that there was no one around to teach him! Therefore the only way for Capheus to be good at fighting was through Sun's abilities. Since Jela was his best friend but very talkative he decided it was best to keep it quiet about his cluster and simply make him feel Sun was a spirit like last time.

Since Capheus was the only one who knew martial arts and could beat up bad people in a hearbeat many other children looked up to him. Meanwhile Caspheus worked hard everyday so that his little sister would be able to go to school and become someone that would have so much more value in the world.

"Capheus, Capheus", his little sister giggled as she ran in their restaurant.

Capheus caught her and showered her in kisses. Everyone who saw this in the room simply chuckled.

"It tickles", she giggled.

"Jamila, go back to mother", he told her.

"Yes", she pouted and did so.

"Jela, can you go to the market and buy some...", Capheus handed his best friend the money and he immediately headed for grocery market.

Things were going well in their restaurant right now however he knew things could get worse at some point, and the truth was that he wasn't going to continue with the restaurant forever, but he had a backup plan.

He soon had enough money to actually buy a van. The Van Damn. Though it would take a few years before he could actually use it. He had to be patient. In the mean time he served people their ordered dishes.

.

.

.

At sixteen some of the sensates became world famous. Wolfgang became the most hottest and popular singer in the world with Felix by his side as , Capheus competed in many cooking contests and Sun started her own business that kept growing, developing and soon having the same networth as Samsung. Lito was not only becoming a national star but also an international one. Lito's latest movie made a hit in on an international level.

Will, Riley, Nomi and Kala stood by their side supporting them while living their own lives. Their lives were not normal despite being famous. Except for the whole sensate thing Will was someone very respected even by the most powerful people in the underworld. Riley was starting up her own club and becoming one of Icelands young entrepeunurs. Nomi was continuing hacking things here and there as she counted her days to her transormation and her meeting with Amanite. Kala was studying as hard as she could, with only Wolfgang as a distraction. She really wanted to hurry up and enter college in Germany.

It seemed like they all had very busy lives but they still had time for deep moments with each other.


	3. Chapter 2

At age eighteen in 2006, the cluster met up in Italy. All eight of them flew in private planes by Jean-Cloud Airlines which was an airline company founded by Sun. Her first company had grown into having a networth of 4.5 billions and since she didn't need very much money to live at all she ended up buying other companies and transforming them or create another. Because Sun didn't want the media on her ass she was one of the billionaires that not many knew off. Mostly only the elite of the elites knew of her.

"I can't believe you actually started an airline company", Riley said excitedly to Sun as they sat in the middle of a vineyard.

The vineyard was owned by Lito. He actually owned around six other of them that lied in different parts of the world. They were the type of places where he could relax at.

"Where's Kala and Wolfgang?", Capheus asked as he sat down a pineapple on their long table.

"Wolfgang had a concert earlier and Kala wanted to go support him", Nomi told them.

"Weren't they afraid to expose their relationship?", Riley took a bite from the pizza in front of her and looked at Kala while listening to Wolfgang singing.

"Well, she will be wearing a disguise", Nomi took a bite from the pizza slice Amanite fed her and then turned her computer for them to look at.

She had earlier hacked into the concert's surveillance system and everyone could see Kala stand among the bodyguards behind Wolfgang's performance. She wore a mask that was coloured on two sides of the mask. On the right it was colored black. On the left it shone silver. She wore a black hat and covering clothes.

"She looks like an assassin", Dina said what basically everyone was thinking.

Dina was Lito's manager and best friend. After meeting Lito (who hasn't told her anything about the rebirth and their friendship before his death) her whole life had changed for the better. She felt so much freer than ever before.

"I would have taken her for someone dangerous at least".

"Well, at least you guys know its me", Kala took a bite from one of the fruit cakes on the table.

The people around Kala on the concert definitely gave her wary looks. Had it not been for Felix beside her along with Wolfgang's bodyguards, who they knew was Wolfgang's best friend, they would have definitely called on security.

The concert ended a few minutes later and Wolfgang picked Kala up to give her a kiss. His whole body was sweating and he was smiling. Since they both could feel each others' feelings Kala knew that this was one of the moments Wolfgang was the happiest man on earth.

"Mr. Wolfgang", his bodyguard nodded and Wolfgang knew it was time to go.

He took Kala's hand and led her outside to the limousine. Many paparazzi's were following them. Fortunately they knew how to loose them smoothly.

Wolfgang's mother was already at the vineyard in Italy with his little sister. He wanted his mother who he never had a chance with in his last life to show how amazing his cluster and friends were. And he wanted his mother to look at him with a proud face. However thanks to his father everything he loved when he was a child was taken from him, except for Felix.

"Tell my mother I'll be soon there".

Will walked up at the mansion they were staying in, which was the center of the vineyard. Somehow all their parents were inside having lively discussions over their children. Except for Sun's parents everyone elses' were there. Lito's mother was telling everyone a wonderful story about him and showing some picture of him when he was little. Capheus mother started telling her about how Capheus always admired Jean-Claude. She told him how he would never miss an episode of Van Damme.

Meanwhile Riley's father was speaking with Wolfgang's mother and Kala's parents and they laughed.

All their children's confessions about being a sensate had certainly put them into a state were they were so shocked and did not believe it at first of course anyone would believe it. However they all accepted it with a bit of curiosity and they all became one big happy family. Too bad Sun's biological family weren't in it.

Everyone knew Sun loved her father, however because of his cold face she couldn't completely feel close to him. Her cluster knew that she couldn't forgive her brother no matter what even if he was innocent now. However due to his life being the same he wouldn't change personality no matter how much Sun would try to change his fate.

Despite being an unknown CEO and a billionaire Sun continued to compete in martial arts contests. Mostly because she still wanted to end up with detective Mun. Before she died she had only had a few days to be together with him as a couple. She had wanted to have so much more with him. Of course their relationship in this life was pretty much non-existing however she had met him on few occasions and she still kept contact with him on Facebook.

Right now Mun was training in the military and Sun even if she wanted to spy on him let him have his life. If they were meant to be together they would meet again naturally just like last time.

[Put on Hold]


End file.
